


夏风念君

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	夏风念君

夏日，蝉声。叶子绿油油的，天空万里无云。

羽生结弦正穿着白色的汗衫和深色的短裤，带着眼镜用电蚊拍打蚊子。

昨天半夜金博洋睡觉的时候不老实，把腿伸到了被子外面，早上起来白嫩的小腿上就是一片红包。气的捶胸顿足的要手刃蚊子的他接到中心开会的电话被强制叫走了，临走前还在冲羽生挥舞着小拳头要他一定帮忙打死吸他血的小东西。

他已经做了半天的无用功，身上的白衣服已经湿透了，有些不知所措的站在房间里。

羽生结弦送给金博洋的和式金鱼风铃被主人好好的悬挂在窗边，偶尔有卷着热气的微风从挂着纱窗的窗户外吹进来，叮叮当当的响着，和蝉声有种微妙的相配。

他有些迟疑的望向还在摇晃的铃铛，记忆里的夏天慢慢与此刻重合。

他记忆里的夏天就是弹珠汽水和刨冰的世界。放学后背着黑色的小书包一颠一颠回家的第一件事就是打开冰箱吃冰。纵使是有吃凉的吃的肚子疼被妈妈和姐姐心疼的训斥，他依然喜欢趁他们不注意偷偷跑到后院嘬甜滋滋的汽水，和朋友们偷偷去吃淋着草莓酱的刨冰。

金博洋的夏天是什么样呢？

他坐在床边，热风吹过风铃又扑在他的脸上。之前天天的妈妈偷偷和他讲过，每一次夏天金博洋爸爸都会拉着一车的人去太阳岛玩，大家一起烧烤，一起绕着岛骑自行车，一起用小石子打水花……每每想到金博洋妈妈笑的开怀的样子，久而久之羽生也能在脑海里想象出小小的金博洋欢呼雀跃的从大人手里拿到羊肉串的可爱模样，还有自行车……

对，还有自行车。他不会骑自行车，上一次金博洋带着他去太阳岛玩，露着小虎牙炫耀的和他说：“天总带你飙车！”他迟疑的在后座上绷着身体抱紧了金博洋的腰，结果碰到了他的痒痒肉，舵一个不稳两人就都摔在了地上，看着彼此迷茫的眼神哈哈大笑。

“你还是搂着我的胸口吧，虽然有点奇怪……总比摔了好。”

于是他就像动漫里的女主角一样紧紧的与男主角的后背相贴，偏着头看着阳光在湖上叠起的波光，迎面吹过来的有泥土的味道，有小道旁种的牵牛花淡淡的香味，有他喜欢的这个男孩衣服上洗衣粉的清香，也有阳光晒在身上的、暖洋洋的味道。

我没想到骑自行车可以这么开心，他把耳朵贴在金博洋后背听着他的心跳这样想着。

那天天气晴朗，湖面波光粼粼，少年和自行车，凑齐了少女漫画里最基本的情节要素。

就在他愣神的时候，蚊子在手臂上爬的触感把他一把从回忆里拉了回来。他慢慢抬起胳膊举起另一只手……

啪！

死了。血粘在他胳膊上。他忍住不去看形状有些惨不忍睹的蚊子尸体，跑到卫生间连同血迹一起冲干净。

这个都是天天的血，水流冲过他小臂的时候他有些心疼的想到。死了活该，谁让你欺负天天了。

踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费功夫。完成任务的羽生结弦顿时感到一身轻松，他打开从刚刚就一直为了打蚊子紧闭的房间门，塑料拖鞋在木质地板上啪嗒啪嗒的拍出声响。

拉开冰柜门，发现西瓜已经被吃完了，他退而求其次的偷吃了金博洋买的奶砖。满足的咬着奶味浓郁的冰淇凌，又想着这好像是冰箱里的最后一块，他得去再买一个来掩盖偷吃的证据。

顺便再去买一个西瓜。

挑西瓜的方法还是金博洋教他的，在日本他可没有什么机会挑那种一整个的大西瓜。头一次和金博洋来到中国超市，他瞪大了双眼看着金博洋像玩打击乐一样拍拍左边那个瓜，再拍拍右面那个，不可置信的开口：

“天天，你是在施咒语让西瓜更甜吗？你能请我吃西瓜我就很开心了，不用这么麻烦……”

“去去去，我又不是什么魔法少女，有魔法也不会在西瓜身上浪费，先把自己变成个亿万富翁给你承包一片瓜田再说。”金博洋满足的抱起一个他千挑万选的瓜，拍着羽生的后背，“走了走了，今天让你看看我挑瓜的水平！”

他还记得那是他吃过的最好吃的瓜：鲜红的沙瓤，漫溢着鲜甜的汁水。金博洋大方的切了一半，拿了个勺子挖走了最中间的瓤，塞到了他的嘴里。

“咱们还有一辈子的时间可以一起这样吃西瓜呢，你不用这么感动的看着我了，下一次中间的瓤留给我就行。”

好好好，留给你。他想到这里微笑着学着金博洋的样子挑了一个瓜，又给他多买了两块奶砖，想着给他一个惊喜。

金博洋回来的时候听到蚊子已经光荣就义心情大好，毫不在意羽生偷吃奶糕的事实。但是他没想到羽生也买了西瓜，两个瓜还都是一顶一的大，不当饭吃怕是吃不完。

“留天天的那个吃，剩下的榨汁吧。”看着他把着冰箱的柜门苦恼的看着两个西瓜，羽生走过来从后背抱住他，“可以散完步回来喝。”

“成。”他麻利的把瓜切成两半指使羽生去掉瓜皮，自己擦擦手去做饭。

饭后散步回来，在阳台上吹着稍微凉爽了些的晚风，金博洋和羽生结弦一人捧着一大杯鲜榨西瓜汁，一边看着ipad上的日剧。

“你挑的瓜不错啊。”目不转睛的盯着屏幕，金博洋喝了一口果汁夸到，“挺甜，得你天总真传。”

有些自豪的把金博洋搂到怀里，屏幕上恰巧播到男主女主穿着和服去烟花祭的场景。看着金博洋有些憧憬的看着那颗大苹果糖的样子，羽生用头蹭了蹭他的肩膀：“天天要是喜欢，明年就来日本过夏天吧。”

“可我想吃西瓜……”

“那就一半在仙台一半在哈尔滨，反正离得很近，我妈妈也想你了。”

“说到妈妈……”金博洋在羽生怀里扭着，寻找到了一个更舒服的姿势，“我妈妈今天问我要不要去和他们两口子烧烤。”

羽生配合着金博洋调整着胳膊的角度，咕咚咕咚的大口喝下西瓜汁后，嘴角还沾着红色的汁水。金博洋凑过去用手纸帮他擦干净，眼睛笑的弯弯的问他：“你和我一起去吧？我爸做的烧烤可好吃了，不去会后悔的。”

去，当然去。羽生搂着金博洋的手又紧了几分，两双澄澈的眼睛对视了一会，随后他们两个同时笑了出来，交换了一个西瓜味的深吻。

“我妈妈也在说让你尝尝她做的大阪烧呢，天天真有口福，我在家都不一定吃得到。”

“还不是因为她的宝贝儿子喜欢我呀。”金博洋双手捏着羽生的耳垂，“你也就只能仗着我喜欢你才能去参加我们家族的烧烤了，要不然，哼哼……你根本就吃不到！”

“那可真是谢谢天天给我的入场券了，我会好好珍惜的。”羽生结弦用手抵着金博洋的心窝，亲着他的眉心。随后关掉了ipad，拿起牙膏细细涂在金博洋小腿的蚊子包上。洗好了装西瓜汁的杯子，在恋人的再三要求下驱赶了一圈房间里（可能存在）的蚊子，这才安心的搂着彼此入睡。

晚风吹的风铃响的清脆，羽生结弦在梦里又回到了他童年时的夏天。

不同的是，梦里的他和金博洋一起边喝弹珠汽水边撸串，小小的人儿在夕阳下奔跑着、胡闹着，只觉得这世上没有比这再开心的事了。


End file.
